


Riposte

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Riposte - Fandom
Genre: F/M, King Robb Stark, Queen Shireen Baratheon, Romance, Shireen Baratheon Lives
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Un mariage arrangé avant le début du jeu des trônes entre un loup du Nord et une biche de pierre. Comment évolueront les évènements et un amour sincère peut-il naître de cet arrangement ?
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon/Robb Stark
Kudos: 9





	Riposte

**Riposte**

Lorsque Robb Stark avait eu quinze ans, son père avait commencé à lui chercher une fiancée. Il était temps, après tout le jeune loup était l’héritier de Winterfell. Le gouverneur du Nord avait commencé par envisager les filles de ces plus fidèles vassaux avant de finalement arrêter son choix sur Shireen Baratheon, la fille unique du seigneur de Peyredragon, Lord Stannis Baratheon.

La biche était arrivée quelques jours plus tard par le premier bateau en compagnie de son père et de Ser Davos. Puis les évènements s’étaient enclenchés, le roi Robert était venu à Winterfell pour demander à Ned Stark de devenir sa nouvelle main, ce que ce dernier accepta. Le loup quitta ainsi son foyer avec ces deux filles, laissant son fils aîné diriger la région en son absence. 

Après avoir prit son déjeuner avec le reste de la maisonnée, la biche s'était rendue dans la cour de la forteresse, avait attrapé une épée en bois et avait commencé à s’entraîner sur un mannequin en bois. 

\- Vous n’y arriverez pas ainsi Shireen, lui dit une voix derrière-elle, vous ne tenez pas correctement votre épée. 

Elle arrêta son mouvement et se retourna, c’était son fiancé. 

\- Personne ne vous as jamais appris à vous en servir c’est ça ? 

\- J’ai demandé à Septa Mordane, mais elle a dit que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir me battre car vous seriez toujours là pour me protéger. 

\- Elle a dit quelque chose de similaire à Arya je crois, mais honnêtement je souhaite bien du courage à son mari … si elle en a un un jour. 

La princesse esquissa un sourire, il était vrai que a louve était … sportive ? énergique ? Probablement quelque chose comme cela oui. 

\- Je vais vous montrer, si vous le souhaitez. 

\- O … Oui. 

Le jeune loup attrapa une épée en bois et se mit face à elle.

\- Soyez plus souple quand vous la tenez et votre pouce, ne le mettez pas sur la garde. En plein combat ce serait trop dangereux. 

\- Bien. 

Le brun porta alors le premier coup. Surprise, Shireen recula et le para maladroitement. À la deuxième attaque, elle lâcha son épée. 

\- Touchée, dit l’héritier Stark en mettant son arme sur son torse

\- Vous êtes doué, murmura-t-elle

\- Vous y arriverez avec de la pratique Shireen, croyez-moi. 

\- Vraiment ? 

\- Vraiment oui.

Ils reprirent leur passe d’arme durant l’heure qui suivit. 

Puis la guerre embrasa les sept couronnes. D’abord ce fut Renly Baratheon qui mourut, puis le roi Joffrey et enfin Balon Greyjoy dans des circonstances suspectes. Après trois années de guerre, Robb Stark monta finalement sur le trône de Port-Réal. Stannis était mort dans les marches de Dorne face à l’armée de la maison Martell, alliée des lions jusqu’à la mort de Myrcella Baratheon et le coup d’état que subit la principauté et qui rebâtit les cartes. 

Shireen était devenue une ravissante jeune femme et avait épousé le roi Robb peu après la fin de la guerre. Sansa était restée mariée à Lord Tyrion, seul survivant de sa famille et mari au final plus que correct, et Arya avait sillonné le Conflans en long, en large et en travers pour retrouver son forgeron, Gendry, qui était resté au service de la fraternité sans bannières. 

La vie à la capitale plaisait beaucoup à la biche, son mari avait fait remettre les crânes des dragons dans la salle du trône et avait agrandi la bibliothèque royale. Elle était également devenue amie, sans trop de surprise, avec Arya Stark. La louve avait été plus que ravie de trouver une partenaire d’entraînement à sa mesure. Comme il le lui avait dit, son niveau à l’épée s’était grandement amélioré.

\- Je suis enceinte, murmura-t-elle, je … je suis enceinte. 

\- Ma princesse, murmura le roi, c’est merveilleux.

\- Mais, et si … et si … 

\- On y arrivera, tout les deux. 

\- Oui, Robb. Je … Oui.


End file.
